The invention relates to a sensing means and more particularly to a motion sensing means for detecting the direction of relative motion of a member.
Systems have been provided for sensing the position and incremental movement of a body as well as the direction of rotary and linear movement. Such systems generally have required a quadrature relationship between the sensing elements and a plurality of sensing elements which must be increased in number for improving the accuracy of the information provided as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,679 entitled Rotational Direction Detection Device For A Motor Or The Like. Although systems utilizing only two sensing components have been provided as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,152 entitled Sensing Arrangement, such arrangements do not provide high resolution and accuracy for small incremental movements and changes in direction of motion.